United we stand
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: Zero and X adopted a daughter! But that's not what's surprising about it. Their daughter is me. I have no idea what happened, but when I said I wanted to play MMX to get the experience, I didn't mean like this! Now I'm stuck and I want to go back home. But how? This is not going to be easy. I'm Elm, and this is my story.
1. Hello, world

**United we stand**

**Summary**: In the year 20XX in the real world. Elm, a normal seventeen year old had been on writers block from her fan story of the old game MegaMan X. It took some time until she had gotten herself back on track again. In the middle of writing on a new chapter Elm's computer let out a series of rhythmic beeps. Curious, she went to inspect it, hoping her unit didn't crash. Again. When she did, she was hit with a beam of light made of binary codes. She passed out but soon woke up somewhere else entirely. What the heck has she gotten in to?

**Authors note**: Fudgecakes in a nutshell. I know this type of idea has been used a LOT of times from different fandoms with OC in them, but this one has total purpose in it, I swear. If you stick long enough you eventually will find out why. Just to point out that my main OC is NOT romantically paired with our main pairing. Merely for plot only. So quit your whining and read, damnit! Also, I blame my brother for getting me into this fandom. Yeah, that means **YOU **bro, if you somehow miraculously found this story.

**Fandom**: MegaMan X series.

**Characters/Pairings**: Zero/X, OC for plots sake.

Genre**: Adventure/Romance with just a dash of humor.**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the blasted thing. Owners are CAPCOM not me. Just the plot and characters that you haven't heard of in the series.

20XX Real world

"Okay. And then Zero charged his Z-saber and…SLASHED THAT BITCHES ASS IN HALF!" I scribbled down in a frenzy on the paper for the scene on my fan fiction story.

"Elm, keep your voice down will you?" I heard my mother call me from downstairs. I winced at that.

"Sorry, mom!" I called back. I couldn't help it though. I just have this impulse to curse/shout out profanities at random. But also sometimes they come out of the right moment.

Continuing back to my story, I wrote down the things that were freshly swimming inside my head. It was Thursday night, about 7:10 PM.

Ohp! Where are my manners? I completely forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Elmarie Castell, but I like to go by Elm. I'm seventeen years old of this year. I have dark brown pin straight hair that just ended by my shoulder blades and round chocolate brown eyes. Little known fact; I sometimes hate the shape of my eyes, because when I glare I appear more cute and not taken seriously. My height is 5"2, yeah I'm short I know. Skin complexion is tan-ish. Not overly tan like those air headed blondes who over tan themselves. No offense to all the blondes out there though. I have a pet rabbit whom I named Twitchy. I know it's not an original name, give me some slack I like the name. And I live with my parents, Lyra and Sam Castell.

My mom is a nice woman, but strict when it comes to a few things. She's thirty-three years old and works at the closest Pharmaceutical company. She has brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. You can see where I got her genetics. My dad…Whoo, my dad! My dad is a military man with bleach blond hair and stormy blue eyes. Muscular obviously, and is protective of his family. Especially his 'little girl'. Meaning me. He is the epitome of over-protective daddy.

And don't get me started on relationships! My first boyfriend broke up with me when he and my father met and had the 'talk'. Long story short, my dad promised pain when the boy breaks my heart.

Me and mom made sure that dad didn't kill my ex. Whoo! But I'm fine with it, really. My dad means well, I know, but I guess ex-boyfriend wasn't 'the one' as my dad quoted.

Pausing from my writing I looked at the time. It was already 8:30 PM.

"Man, time sure flies." I sighed as I got up and stretched. Time to get some sleep since I still have school tomorrow.

Turning off the lights, muscle memory led me to my bed in the dark. Getting in to get cozy, I sighed.

"G'night, Twitchy." Was the last thing I said before I entered a blissful dream.

**TBC**

**A/N:** How do you guys like the first chapter? Good? Bad? Leave me a review. Comments are welcomed. Speak your minds, my fellow X and Zero shippers! See you all in the next chapter. Which is next week. Bye-bye!


	2. The train for reality is now departing

**United we stand**

**Summary**: In the year 20XX in the real world. Elm, a normal seventeen year old had been on writers block from her fan story of the old game MegaMan X. It took some time until she had gotten herself back on track again. In the middle of writing on a new chapter Elm's computer let out a series of rhythmic beeps. Curious, she went to inspect it, hoping her unit didn't crash. Again. When she did, she was hit with a beam of light made of binary codes. She passed out but soon woke up somewhere else entirely. What the heck has she gotten in to?

**Authors note**: So, no one reviewd in the first chapter. I can understand that. It was only the introduction, anyway. Now in this chapter we get to get started in the adventure!

**Fandom**: MegaMan X series.

**Characters/Pairings**: Zero/X, OC for plots sake.

**Genre**: Adventure/Romance with just a dash of humor.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the blasted thing. Owners are CAPCOM not me. Just the plot and characters that you haven't heard of in the series.

Chp2: The train for reality is now departing

Nov. 2, 20XX. 3:54 PM Real world

'_Ugh! Can the last six minutes get any slower?!'_

Seriously! I'm about ready to pull my hair out. Why does Mr. Smithy, our History teacher be such an absolute bore during the last few minutes of his lectures? Trust me, I like History just fine, but Mr. Smithy is just…Boring for the lack of better word.

I blew a lock of my hair away from my eyes as I peered at the clock again. Less than 60 seconds left.

"T. G. I. F."

"Huh?" What the heck?

"T. G. I. F."

"T. G. I. F."

Frowning, I discreetly looked around the class to make sure that Mr. Smithy didn't see me.

"T. G. I. F."

"T. G. I. F."

The murmurs were multiplying and I saw my guy friend, Cain, murmured it under his breath, too. His dirty blond hair bounced slightly as he bobbed his head. I think he saw me turn to him, because he turned his head slightly. His green eyes smiling at me from behind his thick round glasses.

Finally getting it, joined in.

"T. G. I. F."

"T. G. I. F."

"T. G. I. F."

"And in 1789 the Spaniards…" Holy cow. I can't believe Mr. Smithy hasn't noticed what the whole class was doing! Haha! This is ridiculous!

"T. G. I. F."

"T. G. I. F."

"…the Spaniards then formed a colony…"

Less than 15 seconds and we began to get louder and louder and Mr. Smithy STILL hasn't noticed!

"T. G. I. F."

"T. G. I. F."

"T. G. I. F!"

**RIIIIING!**

"FREEDOM!" Amanda, a girl I know in Glee club, screamed as the last bell rang for the day. We all looked at her weirdly, then cheered her on. She was weird in a good way. Heck, everyone in class 3-6 were all weird.

Packing up my things and slinging my black bag pack over my shoulder, I followed the rest out of the classroom and out to the schools hallway, where I can deposit a few things to my locker before heading out. Once I reached the schools front lawn I waved goodbye to a few familiar faces before walking towards my purple and blue Honda Ninja 460. What can I say, my dad bought it for me on my sweet sixteenth birthday. It was funny when I got it. My mom was like; no, no, no. And I was like; yes, yes, yes.

Wearing my helmet I ignited the engine and it wasn't long before I hit the road. I'm going to the nearest burger joint to get indulged in a gastronomic sense in greasy food before heading off to the grocery store.

After an hour later I finally got to the grocery store to buy the stuff I need to make dinner. Mom was going to work late again tonight, so I decided to make vegetarian lasagna.

As I was about to turn a corner to get cheese, it was just my luck to bump into someone.

"S-Sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

I heard that whoever I bumped into apologized the same time I did. But I was kinda busy with massaging my nose. I winced.

I heard someone sigh. "Seriously, Xilas. You're going to kill yourself one of these days if you don't pay attention."

"Cut it out, Omega."

I blinked a couple of times to see who I bumped into. It was a teenage boy probably older than me by a year or two. He had a subtly and nicely cut dark brown hair that was in a lighter shade than mine. His eyes were a bright refreshing green which held concern in them as its owner looked at me. His complexion was fair; a healthy sun kissed tone. His clothes were a white t-shirt with a light blue unbuttoned polo shirt over it. Matching that were a dark blue denim pants and blue and white sneakers.

My eyes then saw the other behind him. He was older than the former and has long blond hair that reached the middle of hid midriff and it was tied back. He wore a white t-shirt with a red polo with green accents on the collar. Black denim pants and black and red sneakers. His complexion was the same as the brunette. Deep and fierce blue eyes looked at me from behind rectangular glasses. His face was overall mature compared to the slight baby face of the brunette.

I blinked a few times as I felt my face reddened from the situation.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said meekly. "I swear I didn't see you when I turned."

"I's alright. I'm just glad you're not hurt." The brunette smiled. And I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"You're too nice for your own good, Xilas." The blond sighed. So the brunette's names is Xilas.

Xilas turned to his-what I guesses to be his friend. "Oh quiet, Omega. It doesn't kill anyone to be nice to people, you know."

"Yeah, but to people we **know**, Xilas. Not total strangers." Omega, as I learned, frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ouch. That hurt a little. "Hey, I have a name, y'know. It's Elm. Elm Castell. And it sounds a little better than Omega." I huffed. Pretty sure that my face was fixed in a pout now.

Something flashed in both their eyes, but I shook that idea away. It was probably all in my head.

"Elm, huh?" Omega said with a smirk that was borderline sultry. I gulped as the blond came over next to me and draped an arm over me.

"I like you. You've got spunk."

"Omega. Don't teases the girl like that." Xilas said as he sent a comforting and apologizing smile towards me.

"Sorry about that. Omega tends to be like this, but he really is a nice person."

"Uh-huh." I said as I carefully removed the blonds arm off me.

"I see." I added as my eyes quickly spotted the cheese I needed and placed them in the grocery cart.

"Well, uh…It's been interesting to say the least." I said to the two boys. "But I really should be going. It's getting late."

Excusing myself I walked down the aisle towards the counter. But unknown to why I suddenly stopped and turned back to the duo.

"Though sorry for bumping into you, Xilas. Maybe…We can hang sometime if we see each other again."

'_If there was a chance, anyway.' _I added as an afterthought as I finally made my way to the checkout counter.

As I stepped out of my bathroom, fresh as a daisy, and long ago finished eating dinner and making sure I left some for mom. I sighed as I plopped down on my bed, ready to continue my fan fiction script, but my mind kept on going back to the duo at the grocery store. Omega and Xilas. Quite a pair. Hot, too.

I shook my head and groaned. "Aw, man. It's only been a year since my break-up and I'm already crushing again. On two boys who are complete strangers, no less."

I sighed but I turned when Twitchy made his cute noises in his little pen. I completely melted.

"What is it, Twitchy? You wanna stretch your legs?" I cooed to my pet rabbit as I walked towards him.

Picking him up I scratched the space between his ears before placing him down on the carpeted floor to roam my room. I giggled as I watched my rabbit hop towards his favorite toy. A white ball with blue stars on the surface.

I sighed as I walked back to my bed and noticed the time. 6:36 PM. Still early in the night to get a head start on my story. As my pen tip was about to brush the surface of the paper my computer beeped. I tried to ignore it but the continuous rhythmic beeps was getting to me.

I groaned in annoyance and placed my pen down to check on my unit.

"You better not have crashed. Again." I muttered towards the computer and inspected it.

The beeping continued and it was getting on my nerves. I decided to restart it but miraculously the beeping stopped.

"Oh, thank goodness. Finally, some peace and quiet." I really shouldn't have said that.

No more than a second I said those words my screen went and gone Blue screen of death on me. Followed by it going static.

"What the fuckin' shit?! You piece of dick! Don't crash on me you piece of technology! Do you have any idea how much babysitting I'd have to do to fix you again?!" I cursed and screamed as I tried to fix my computer with the basics that I know of when our teacher in computers, Mr. Michel, taught us.

About ten minutes in working at it with no success my screen turned black and a question popped out. I swallowed. Starting to get creeped out.

**Are you ready?**

"R-Ready for what?" I breathed. But I then yelped when my screen turned all Matrix-y.

I was getting scared now. "Wha-What the fuck?"

I screamed when a beam of light made of binary codes shot out from my screen and hit me in the chest. It really, really hurt. I felt myself fall back from my computer chair and then to the floor. My chest hurt and I felt winded. It hurt even to breath, damn it!

My vision was swimming and darkening. And the last thing I heard before I blacked out was,

"_**Your adventure finally begins."**_

**TBC**

**A/N:**Done! Okay, little heads up to those who are confused. Xilas and Omega? They are original OC's with just similar sounding of names. Remember those novels?

"_Any names that are mentioned in this story are purely fiction and have no means connected to any real person."_

I quote. Seriously. But if you are somewhat disturbed by it, those two will only appear here in this chapter-

Omega and Xilas: Hey!

And will be mentioned again near the end. Spoilers.

Hope you enjoyed, and see you again in the next chapter. Bye-bye.


	3. Reality check?

**United we stand**

**Summary**: In the year 20XX in the real world. Elm, a normal seventeen year old had been on writers block from her fan story of the old game MegaMan X. It took some time until she had gotten herself back on track again. In the middle of writing on a new chapter Elm's computer let out a series of rhythmic beeps. Curious, she went to inspect it, hoping her unit didn't crash. Again. When she did, she was hit with a beam of light made of binary codes. She passed out but soon woke up somewhere else entirely. What the heck has she gotten in to?

**Authors note**: Omigosh!~ Three reviews! I did not expect that, really. Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed! And for that, here is chapter 3 of **United we stand**!

**Fandom**: MegaMan X series.

**Characters/Pairings**: Zero/X, OC for plots sake.

**Genre**: Adventure/Romance with just a dash of humor.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the blasted thing. Owners are CAPCOM not me. Just the plot and characters that you haven't heard of in the series.

Chp3: Reality check?

….

….

Name: Elm

Qualifications: Unknown

Energy pumps around core chamber: Slow

Energy lines in limbs: Unused

Healing protocols: Activating

Time needed for healing protocols: Unknown

….

Healing: Beginning

Core signal: Weak

Logic center: Online

Battle chip: Online

Memory bank: Active

Cooling lines: Active; unharmed

Energy levels after onlining: 75%

I groaned as I felt a headache the size of Titanic banging on my head.

"Who caught the number on that bus?"

Another groan passed my lips as I sat up, pressing tha palms of my hands on my forehead to somehow will away the throbbing.

"Man, I need some *acetaminophen." I sighed. Removing my hands away I tried to clear my heavy vision. But once I did, I was met with a shocker.

I saw my hands and they were covered in a white material. Following that to my arms as they were wrapped with a purple bulbos metal arm guard with light green outline at the forefront. Then I caught something at the corner of my eye. Something violet in color. With my right hand I held the object only to discover that it was my hair.

"Hm? Hm?!"

I immediatelly shot out from where I sat. I turned and saw another surprise. I can't seem to run out of those. The place I was just before was a pod. A pod that hinted me in the MegaMan X cutscenes I saw before.

I shook my head. "No, no, no, no. Snap out of it, girl." I slapped some sense into myself. I winced. Ouch, that hurt.

"This is a prank. Totally a prank. Uh-huh." I reasoned with myself. But a nagging feeling at the back of my head told me otherwise.

Deciding to look around, I did just that. Other than the pod I was in the controls next to it as well as a generator, it was all corroded and aged with rust. It was actually a miracle the thing still ran.

Looking around more I noticed that I was in an old lab. A very, very old lab. Wires, conduits, tubings, and all that stuff. A mother board, a master computer, and a few units were all around. Papers were all over the walls , tables, and floors. A few broken glasses of beakers and such were strewn. Then I saw a large metal door from the far left side. Obviously locked.

I sratched my head. "Great. How am I getting out? Not to mention on how I got here."

I asked no one as I walked towards the locked door to at least try and open it. Then it was then I remembered the scene of what happened back in my room. And the pain in my chest.

"Was that how I got here?" I said unsure as I picked up a large thick pipe and jamed it between the cracks of the door.

As I put some muscle into trying to pry it open my mind began to think. If…If I really am in the MegaMan series, where specifically did I wake from? Am I in the series where Rock is? Or am I in the MMX series where the whole Sigma bit? Or am I in the Zero series?

"How the hell in the MMZ series if I haven't even begun to play the dang thing!" I said in an after thought.

I successfully-finally!-pried the door open and sliped through the space I managed to open with the pipe. I walked down a long dark hallway and it didn't take long until I was outside. Fairly easy when your path is one straight way. As I was met with the sun and sky, although the view could have been better. Why? Because my view was a scrap heap.

Literaly.

"This is just sad, man." I muttered as I looked around. I saw a worker Reploid manning a machine-Oh my, is that a Mettaur?! Haha! Awesome! I finally get to see the copyright mechanical version of a Mario Gumba!

I mean. Ahem. Moving on.

I jogged over to the Reploid. "Excuse me!" I called.

The worker Repliod turned to me with a curious and questioning gaze.

"Ey! Girlie how'd you get in here?" The Repliod said with a strange accent.

'_Good question. One I haven't been able to figure out.' _"Sorry, I just got a little lost." I replied, unsure. Actually, 'lost' was the understatement of the century.

"Can you point me towards the nearest city?"

The worker Reploid huffed a little and mumbled something I didn't understand. "Alright. The nearest city is Able city. Forty-five degrees, fifty-four minutes North, sixty-eight degrees, fifty-five minutes West. Follow the coordinates and you'll get there in no time."

I nodded and thanked him before getting out of the scrap heap. Leaping over a few Mettaurs before finally reaching the entrance of th place. As that worker Reploid suggested, I followed the coordinates. Which was weird because I normally can't tell which direction I go or came from. I can't even read a freaking map or use a compass. True story. But now, it's like my brain knows what to do and was controlling my body where to go. Weird.

**~*~*†*~*~**

After a long, long, _**long**_, time of walking I finally made it to the city limit. As I gradually walked into town I took in the sights. As I passed some stores I was very aware at some whisperings around me.

"I wonder who she is?"

"Is she a new type of model?"

"Quite the design."

"She sure is pretty, mommy!"

"Why do female Reploids have to be way prettier than human ones?"

I blinked at that. Reploid? New model? What in the world are they-?

I immediatelly stopped in front of a clothing store. I was starring at the displays on the other side of the glass window, but it wasn't the clothes that got my attention-though they were pretty. But I'm more of a jeans and jean shorts kind of girl. No, it was my reflection on the glass that caught my attention.

The girl in the reflection stared back at me. Her large doe purple eyes stared at me before they blinked. Thick side and middle bangs framed her cherubic heart-shaped face as full thick hair fell from behind as it ended by her midriff. Her clothes was a one-piece dress. The top piece-the bodice, was colored inpurple with a lighter shade that lead up to the neck in a see through material. A blue seam was located below her bust line and by the hip area, leaving the middle in the same lighter purple that isn't see through. The skirt was last as it was slightly puffed up by the help of a leyered patticoat. She wore a white bodysuit that covered her legs and arms. Her body was in her preeteen years, 12 to 13 at best, but her chest size and hour glass said otherwise. Lastly, two strange winged ornaments adorned the side of her head, where her ears should be.

As I kept starring, I realized that the girl in the reflection was me.

"Uwaah!?~"

**~*~*†*~*~**

At the other side of town, two well known Maverick hunters were walking down the street carrying some supplies.

They were X and Zero.

X was carrying one bag in one arm whilst his free hand was holding the list of items they would need, along with a few things from the cohorts.

"Anything else in there, X?" Zero asked coolly as he held the two bags in his arms.

The blue bomber hummed as he checked the list. "Yeah. That's pretty much it, Zero."

The re hunter's calm and emotionless face turned into a teasing one. "Are you sure, partner?"

A tint of pink dusted on the blue bombers cheeks as he huffed indignantly. "Yes I'm sure, Zero."

Adjusting the bags he carried so that Zero can balance them in one arm, using his free hand he poked his bestfriend on the cheek. "Just making sure, X. you have a tendency to forget a few things."

"Zero! You know that is not true!" X rebuked. Face slightly flushed as his face turned into a pout.

The red hunter shrugged coolly, his smirk still in place. "Oh really? Then what about that time when you were late for a meeting, that you were so much in a rush, you forgot your-"

"Zero! No! I told you not to bring that up!" X's face was bright as a cherry in embarrassment. Oh, how the blue bomber wished that his friend didn't bought up the subject.

The blond was laughing by now at his friends predicament. He knows that teasing him wasn't good, but he couldn't help it. X was too gullible not to.

As x was giving his friend an earful and Zero still laughing his head off, a sudden noise made them both stop.

"Uwaah!?~"

"What in the world was that?" X blinked in confussion, suddenly tense.

Zero too, was tense. "No idea, but it sure was a scream." He said as he contacted HQ.

"This is Zero. Base, do you detect any sudden Maverick activity around our vacinity?" He asked.

"Negative. No Maverick activity whatsoever." Replied a female voice over the other line.

"Huh. Perhaps it was just a random thing with some civillians." X suggested.

"Yeah. Perhaps." Zero said as he and X began to move again.

"C'mon, Zero. Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah. Right behind you, X."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Praise the heavens above, I'm done! Gods, this was a rushed chapter to type, and I have the original draft for it! So, in other notes, you can see that I've changed the POV's via the cut bars, seperation bars? Whateves! I wanted to shed some spotlight for our two favorite hunters, could you blame me? How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Does it need fixing? I swear I did my best to descibe my character!

Lols. Metallic Gumba's. *snorts* We really do call those Mettaur's gumba's, my siblings and I. Mostly from my brother.

See you again next week for the latest chapter update. Ja ne.~


	4. Job

**United we stand**

**Summary**: In the year 20XX in the real world. Elm, a normal seventeen year old had been on writers block from her fan story of the old game MegaMan X. It took some time until she had gotten herself back on track again. In the middle of writing on a new chapter Elm's computer let out a series of rhythmic beeps. Curious, she went to inspect it, hoping her unit didn't crash. Again. When she did, she was hit with a beam of light made of binary codes. She passed out but soon woke up somewhere else entirely. What the heck has she gotten in to?

**Authors note**: *throws confetti everywhere* Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm so happy! To celebrate, here is chapter 4 of **United we stand**!

**Fandom**: MegaMan X series.

**Characters/Pairings**: Zero/X, OC for plots sake.

**Genre**: Adventure/Romance with just a dash of humor.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the blasted thing. Owners are CAPCOM not me. Just the plot and characters that you haven't heard of in the series.

Chp4: Job

I wandered to a public park but further away from prying eyes. I sulked behind and underneath a tree. The reality-or whatever left of it-finally sunk to me.

I was in the MegaMan X reality.

World?

Dimension?

Whatever!

"Uuo.~ Why did it happen to me? Why?" I sobbed. I'm glad I'm alone right now. If anyone would see me like this…

"I'm really sad now. How am I going to get back home?" I whimpered more.

"But forget that! How am I gonna get by? It won't take long until my energy depletes and I shut down, seeing as I'm a reploid now."

I sobbed and sniffed. "This is the worst day of my life." I said, depressed.

And so, I sat there on the grass at the base of the tree with its provided shade as a cool breeze passed by. I was shifting through my mind on how I'm going to go from here.

"Well, first thing I definitely need a job. Reploid's are created for a purpose, though I can't even find an inkling of what my purpose is." I thought out loud.

"There are worker reploid's, constructing reploid's, police reploid's, and of course Maverick Hunter reploid's, etc., etc.. Ugh, this is going to be harder than I though." I added as I held my head in my hands.

I huffed and shook away my depressed state. This was not the time to admit defeat! I've got to try and find a job.

Getting up from my spot, I patted away the dirt that clung on the backside of my skirt, then headed off to the city again.

~*~*†*~*~

"No dice." I sighed sadly as I sat on top of a crate in an alley that was just beside a restaurant.

I went and asked on every available occupation they have for a reploid. And it was either I was inappropriate for the position because of my design, or I didn't have the right programming function to do it. I sighed, ready to cry again.

"What am I going to do?" I asked no one in particular.

As I stayed seated, thinking of a new idea on how to give it another try, a sudden noise coming from the back entrance of the restaurant made me jump in surprise.

"No, means no! I am finished! I refuse to work in this godforsaken eatery! I am underappreciated, and I will not let my talent rot and end here. Goodbye!" Screamed a female voice.

God, diva much?

I flinched when the door slammed open and a female, human, in her late 20's walked out with her head and nose in the air. Yup, diva alright. From the way she carried herself and wearing that knee length one-piece dress, she was the epitome of a prima donna.

The woman paused when she caught sight of me. Her day make up was on heavy, almond shaped brown eyes narrowed at me from behind her eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. Her fully shaped plump red lips turned into a sneer as she clutched her pink purse with finely manicured red tipped nails. Her dark hair was up in a delicate bun.

"What are you looking at?" She spat before she walked away again. Her red stilettoes making sounds as she did.

I turned my head towards the door again when a new voice reached my ear ports.

A male red head came running out. He sighed as he combed back his short, thick hair. His body was slightly on the lanky side. He wore a green plaid buttoned shirt, worn blue denim jeans, a white apron that says 'Ivy's eatery' on it, and black and green sneakers. The male's complexion was tan with a few freckles and he has blue eyes.

He stared at me. I stared back.

I blinked. He blinked.

"Hey…you."

I straightened. "Y-Yes?"

"Could you…Could you come in for a minute?" he said, gesturing to the door.

I blinked my eyes a couple times. Confused.

"Eh?"

~*~*†*~*~

"I'm sorry grans. Luna left." The man-Tyler, sighed when he announced when he opened the door after he knocked.

"Come on in." he gestured for me to enter. I did.

I noticed that it was a spacious bedroom with soft spring green walls and blue-ish gray carpeting. A normal sized wooden framed bed with a thick mattress, a fluffy pillow, and a canary yellow blanket, and a small bed table. On the left side facing the bed was a crème colored armoire, a few feet from that was decent sized bookshelf full of books and notepads. Three windows covered the opposite wall with soft peach colored curtains blowing from the soft breeze from the open window. Adjacent to that was a writing desk was found along with a computer unit.

My eyes landed to the one Tyler was speaking to.

She was an aged woman who's gray hair was up in a bun as she sat in a rocking chair near the middle window. She wore a cream colored sleeved blouse, mint green ankle length skirt, and a pair of oak brown flats. Her wrinkled face was saddened by what Tyler had said.

"She did, didn't she? I see." She sighed before turning her attention to me. She smiled.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?"

I blushed at that.

"My name is Elm, ma'am." I bowed in greeting to show my respect.

"I found her hanging around the back. Luna gave her the stink eye before leaving." Said Tyler.

Granny shook her head. "Youths these days. No respect for others except for themselves once they get a big head."

Wow, straight forward. Grandma's got spunk even for her age.

"Grandma…" Tyler groaned as he placed a palm over his face.

"Oh, hush. Now," She paused as she looked at me. "Why did you lead her here, Tyler?"

"I don't know." The red head shrugged. "I just thought that we can hire her, or something. I really wasn't thinking much back a few minutes ago."

If I could fall to the floor with a face plant, I would have. But I resulted to an eye twitch and a sweat drop.

Granny raised a brow at that reply. "Now why would you just let a reploid follow you when you asked her?"

Tyler looked taken aback as I did. Man, she's sharp. "A-A reploid?" He stuttered as he turned to me.

"You're a reploid?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm a reploid." I paused as I pointed to the ornaments beside my head. "Didn't these give it away?"

"I thought they were hair accessories." He shook his head. Is he dense or something?

"Well aside from that, what is your qualification, deary?" I turned my attention to granny.

I shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable and nervous of my answer. "I…I have no known qualification, ma'am."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"I tried finding an occupation for me but it was either I was inappropriate for it or my programming was not right." I finished as I ignored Tyler for a bit there.

Granny frowned. "That's quite a problem."

I sighed in distress. "You're telling me."

"Well, other than your primary programing, are you skilled in anything else?" Granny asked me.

There was a thought. I hummed as I began to think. "I… I can cook. At least…it's what in my side programming states." I replied, a little unsure. Have I retained some stuff I learned when I was human?

"Cook, you say?" Questioned Tyler, dubious.

I nodded. "I think so."

Granny hummed. "Interesting. Let's say we give her a shot."

"Grandma?"

"Go on, Tyler. Show her the kitchen." She added before turning to me.

"I'll give you two hours to make something healthy and hearty, something savory, and something sweet. Think you can do it?"

Do I need to be asked a second time? I beamed and nodded. I was given a chance. And I am not going to let it pass.

~*~*†*~*~

Hallelujah, and praise the lord! I've manage to make something in two hours. I didn't know why but I think my now computer brain syncing with my motor functions helped big time. Normally I would need a little more than two hours to make and prepare the stuff I cooked.

The following are; herbed potato and tuna fish salad, roasted boneless lion of veal, chocolate mousse, and a ginger and mint iced tea to wash it down.

I did pretty good but it was up to Tyler and granny for the verdict.

They were discussing over it after they've tasted my cooking by one of the restaurants table they occupied. Mumbling and whispering over how I did. Man was I nervous.

Oh man, oh man, oh man. What if I didn't do well enough?

They turned to me.

"You're hired."

NO! I knew it! I knew I didn't-

Wait.

"What?"

They both smiled. "You're hired."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Oh my goshness, it's done! And-ack! There's only seven days left before Christmas! Seven days left! Can you believe it!

Important note! I will be posting the latest one either before or after the 25th of this month. I wanna make it before our family reunion for the holidays. Hope that it's going to be fun.

See you all then, adieu!~


	5. From ordinary mundane to my first

**United we stand**

**Summary**: In the year 20XX in the real world. Elm, a normal seventeen year old had been on writers block from her fan story of the old game MegaMan X. It took some time until she had gotten herself back on track again. In the middle of writing on a new chapter Elm's computer let out a series of rhythmic beeps. Curious, she went to inspect it, hoping her unit didn't crash. Again. When she did, she was hit with a beam of light made of binary codes. She passed out but soon woke up somewhere else entirely. What the heck has she gotten in to?

**Authors note**: Ack! Ack, ack, ack! This is one super long chapter!~ I've decided to combine two chapters in this one. Originally, it's two separate stories in my draft, but seeing as five is quite short and is a filler chapter as well as chapter six being an original long one because of the sudden (and action, finally!) events, that this chapter came to being. My fingers ache…=^= Anyway! Shout out to those who have reviewed, favorite, followed, and stuck with me this far; THANKS A BUNCHES! And here you guys are; chapter 5 of **United we stand!**

**P.S A/N**: Have you guys already heard about **Mighty no. 9**, yet? Check out the trailers!

**P.S.S A/N**: Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy 2015 to you all!

**Fandom**: MegaMan X series.

**Characters/Pairings**: Zero/X, OC's for plots sake.

**Genre**: Adventure/Romance with just a dash of humor.

**Disclaimer**: I will never get the best things in life; and that is owning the Rockman series, CAPCOM still owns it. But hey! It's wishful thinking. I only claim the OC's that are mentioned.

Chp 5: From ordinary mundane to my first encounter with a Maverick

"Elm, order up! Tables 3, 5, 18, and 38."

"Got it, Tyler!" I called back as I effortlessly the four trays of different orders to the customers.

It has been a week since I was hired. I thought I would be placed in the kitchen after my little cooking test, but I was really surprised that they let me be a waitress. Hey, better than nothing I guess.

"Here are your orders." I said in a cheery tone as I delivered the orders to the human customers. Human restaurant, duh. Wasn't it obvious?

"Another order of that Black forest, chef." A female customer with shoulder length brunette hair and blue eyes raised her hand to get my attention. She wore a cotton candy pink fitting shirt with a rose floral print in the front, blue jeans, and a black one inch flats.

"You sure? You guys will end up with black tongues and lips for an hour or two." I said dubiously to the two.

The female across from the brunette of the same table waved off my warning. Pssh. No big deal. It's a small price to pay to eat something that good a second time." Said the female. Her red hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a long sleeved sunset orange shirt with black denim jeans and silver flats.

I shrugged. "Sure. It'll be ready in ten minutes."

So that's pretty much the day to day activity at the restaurant. Normal and mundane. Which was totally okay with me. I appreciate the semblance of normality from the whole turning into a Reploid. And it's not like I couldn't handle it. Since my brain is pretty much a CPU now, and my body sturdier and stronger than normal. So, yeah. But there is one thing I do hate, though.

"Hey, baby. Wanna ditch this place and go somewhere fun?" An adolescent male teenager suggested as he slapped my rear when I passed. His friends laughed at the action as I flinched.

I hate perverts.

"Sir, please stop harassing our staff." I heard Tyler warn behind the counter.

The same teen snickered. He was a good looking boy with bleach blond hair styled like a super star as his clothes were that of the bad boy punk-ish style. He has steely metal blue eyes, a handsome face, and lips that are to die for. I would have liked the guys except for two things. One; he's an ass. Two; he's an ass. "Oh, yeah? Or what? Your reploid waitress can't hurt me. That's against the three laws."

He was right. As much as I want to bitch slap and punch this fucker in the gut, I can't hurt humans. I'm not above the three laws.

"So what do you say, baby doll?" He suggested again and slapped my ass the second time. Only this time he had his perverted hand sneak underneath my skirt to do it.

That does it.

"Sir!"

I placed my tray down on top the vacant table I was cleaning before making my way towards the teenagers with a blank face. They were taken aback when I picked up the lighter one between the three of them and placed him on the lap of the fit and stronger one, which in turn I carried the two out first in bridal style. I was actually and surprisingly strong for my height and built. By now I believe I've gotten a few stares as I set the two out on the street and gently put them down on their rumps.

"Stay."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." They squeaked.

As I walked back inside I saw their ring leader that slapped me on the behind twice was about ready to bolt it. But I was faster. I quickly got to him, carrying him the same way I carried his friends, and placed him down next to them.

Placing my hands on my hips I gave them a rough stare.

"Sir, you and your friends are now banned from this restaurant. Please kindly leave the area or else the manager will call the authorities."

"Leave?! You're one to talk, reploid. You can't just walk away on what you did to us! That's against the rules."

"Yeah! What Evan said!" Said the slightly lanky one of their group. He has a combed down hazelnut brown hair, his eyes were a chocolate brown as he wore glasses. He wore a slightly more presentable attire, contrast to what their leader was wearing.

Evan, huh?

"Well then, Evan." I started as I leaned forward a bit. Holding up a closed hand at them. "Let's go over the Rules of Robotics, shall we?"

I held up a first finger. "_'A robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being come to harm.'_ I haven't harmed you three in any way when I carried you out of the restaurant. I had carried you all in bridal style because of my size and height as well as carefully lowered you on the concrete street. No such harm came to you three what so ever."

I held up a second finger. "_'A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except when such orders would conflict with the first law.' _This is true to the point, but what you were trying to order me around for was because you three are egotistical and high in testosterone. Also, you are perverted and rude. If I had not followed that so called order you suggested, you three would be well underway to the nearest hospital by now."

I raised a third a final finger. "_'A robot must protect it's own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the first and second law.' _Which brings us back to my reason before. I didn't use any harsh and hurtful actions towards you, therefore I am not breaking the laws whatsoever."

"Y-Yeah, but you manhandled us!" Evan-the dude-still thinks he can win this?

I sighed. "True. But did I hurt any of you?"

When they didn't say anything I went on. "Look, you can argue all you want. But you're gonna have to convince the authorities a little more not when we have security camera's inside and outside the establishment. Not to mention the witnesses from the customers and my boss, as well as my own recorded memory of the events."

I paused then I straightened to my full (which isn't that much) height. "What say you, gentlemen?"

Evans gritted his teeth before getting up to his feet, his friends following. "C'mon guys." Was all he said before they left.

I huffed before walking back inside the restaurant. This is practically a normal average day in this life.

What can you do?

~*~*†*~*~

My right eye twitched in annoyance. Why? Because what started as a simple, peaceful day off for me after four weeks of living in this dimension, this happens.

"Such beautiful and wonderful women." Said Dis. A reploid that had gone Maverick.

Yup, you heard/read me right. Maverick.

My first day off and I got caught being one of the hostages of said Maverick. The dude was tall, my guess as tall as Sigma. His armor was the heavy, strong type that was primarily black with a secondary color of red with yellow inlaids. His helmet reminded me of those roman Spartan helmets minus the plume, but it was designed with horns that were arched backwards. His body type was those of a body builders type. Well, he has to be because he has two shoulder blasters attached to his upper back.

That was what his appearance looks like. But characteristics…

"Ah~, surrounded by gorgeous women… I truly am a deserving reploid."

…Yeah… Narcistic and a perv to boot. Whoever designed him to be like that anyway?

I sighed. So here I am, within a large group of women, human and reploid, and young teenagers he had randomly picked up-literally-from the busy streets and was being held captive inside a simple hardware store.

I sighed again. My day has officially suck. I hope the authorities, and the Maverick hunters get here soon.

~*~*†*~*~

Outside the hardware store where the Maverick was holding the hostages in, a team of hunters secured the area within five miles to make sure n casualties occur. Commander Sigma, leader of the operation sent out orders to Chill Penguin's team and a few others.

Sigma turned when he heard two Chasers arrived and came to a stop. X and Zero stepped off their vehicles to greet their commander a salute, Sigma returned it.

"What's the situation, Commander?" Zero questioned as he observed the area.

"Hostage situation. A Maverick by the name of Dis has captured at least two dozen female humans and reploid civilians." Said Sigma.

X sucked in a breath. "Hostages?"

Sigma nodded. "Yes. And he's currently keeping them inside that three story building."

The two arriving hunters turned to where their Commander gestured. They nodded. They need to formulate a plan that doesn't involve human casualties and making sure to capture Dis.

~*~*†*~*~

I felt the wing ornaments on my ear ports twitch from underneath my beanie hat. There was something going on outside. And looks like it wasn't just me who noticed.

"Tch. Those bothersome hunters are finally here." Dis said with his fingers on his forehead, giving him the stance of a flamboyant and dramatic way of showing his annoyance.

"Dis," Wait. That voice! Holy shit. "We know you're in there. Surrender calmly and quietly and there will be no harm to you. All we ask is your cooperation and release the hostages."

That was Sigma's voice! Which means…

"Surrender, you say?" Dis chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't comply with that, Commander."

I heard Sigma's faint cursing from outside. A tap on my sides alerted me that my attention was needed. So I ducked my head and turned to look behind me. A teenager with rich red hair that ended just by her shoulder blades, and blue eyes that held fear spoke,

"You're a reload, right?"

I chocked at that. How did she know? I had a beanie to hide my winged ear ports, and a comfortable thin cotton candy pink coat to cover my body and arms. Well, I could have went out normally, but I liked the coat, so sue me.

I nodded my head. She gave a shaky smile and showed her hand to me. "I'm Rozalin. Rozalin Goldenrod."

I took her offered hand and gave it a shake. I smiled. "I'm Elm. So, how'd you know?"

Rozalin pointed a finger to my hat. "I saw your beanie twitch earlier. So I assumed as much."

I swear I gave an akin to a sweat drop right then. "Oh."

"Quiet, my lovely beauties. Or I might unfortunately end you." Dis warned to our happy little group.

Note the sarcasm.

The majority of the females whispered and made themselves smaller while our host went back to conversing with Sigma outside. I frowned.

"What type of reploid are you? Worker? Office, medic? Store clerk, perhaps?" the red head questioned.

"I'm more of a waitress than anything. I've been hired at a local restaurant a few miles from here." I replied as I sneakily grabbed a wrench. Reminded of how it feels to throw it at Dis like I was Ratchet.

I shook my head. Wrong universe for a reference.

"Do you think that the Maverick hunters will get us out of here?" Rozalin asked.

I hummed. Wondering the same question, too. I then looked down at the wrench in my hands. I wonder…

~*~*†*~*~

"I'm afraid I can't comply with your demands, Commander." Dis replied in turn.

Sigma grit his teeth in annoyance. Tsk. _'I have got to jeep him occupied long enough so that he won't discover our plans.' _"I see. What are your demands so that we call cooperate."

From behind the glass framed entrance doors Dis gave a sly smile. "Cooperation, now eh? And demands? Oh, what joy."

From behind the store building Zero and X with four reploids flanking behind them as backup, rounded the area to avoid being seen by the stores security camera's. The six of them can hear the exchange between their commander and the Maverick.

"Let's see." There was a pause. "I suppose that you would oppose that I shot one of my hostages and leave with three selected females of my choice?" A maniacal laugh was heard from Dis.

Then a shot and a scream from inside made the hunters flinch from their already tense situation. Another scream followed, this time angry.

"You piece of shit!"

"Shut up you! Or I'll shoot you next. Pity, you have such an adorable face."

"Get your hands off me. Rozalin, come help me!"

"That bastard." Zero cursed. His blaster shaking in anger. But a familiar blue hand calmed him down.

~*~*†*~*~

Blood. Blood, blood, blood. Oh shit, blood. Not good, this is not good.

I had Rozalin help me carry the woman-human woman!-back to our little protective circle at the far wall. She was currently trying to cover the blood flow that was gushing out from her left thigh. I quickly took off the coat I wore and wrapped it around the wound. The woman screamed in pain. Rozalin winched as tears started to gather from her eyes.

Damn him. Damn that Maverick to hell!

"Everyone. I need someone to support her to the wall, make her lean on you if you have to." I said. My voice shaky. A reploid woman did what I asked.

"Okay. Okay, okay…Um… I need something to elevate her leg in a leveled position. Too much will resort in blood loose. I'll go check if there's a First Aid kit in the office."

As I stood and went around the crowd a hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me to hit one of the shelves in the store. I looked up to see Dis' unamused expression.

"And where do you think you're going, pet?"

I slapped his hand off me. "I'm going to find a First Aid kit, what else?"

"I didn't say you could move around, pet. Get back to the group." He added calmly, but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"I'll get back to the group once I'm done finding the kit. Unlike you," I sneered as I pointed at him. "I need to take care of the human females you took."

I didn't stay long in the conversation as I went to find the First Aid.

~*~*†*~*~

"Dis! If those humans die, I-"

"You'll do what, commander Sigma?" Dis' laughter was heard even outside the establishment.

"But rest assured though. The human I injured is being tended to as we speak. She is out of harm's way for now."

Sigma cursed inwardly. "Chill Penguin, status." The hunter commander questioned through a private link between hunters.

"My team is ready whenever, sir." Chill Penguin squawked a bit from the intercom.

"Good." He said as he patched through another frequency. "X, Zero, what are your status?"

"So far, so good Commander." X's voice replied from the other end.

"Awaiting orders for the infiltration." Zero added.

Sigma grunted in acceptance before he cut the link. As he was about to open his mouth to speak with Dis again, a sudden crash was heard from inside the building, followed by a yelp, then a scream. What happened next, was no more than chaotic.

~*~*†*~*~

After I bandaged the wounded woman's thigh as best I could, my computer brain was actually storming up a plan. Not a very well thought one but still, it was a plan. And I better plan it carefully enough so that none of us gets shot, or worse, dead.

Let's see. I see a very thick garden hose, that aught to hold him long enough to get us out. What else…? Ah. That shelf full of electronic tool will get him off balance for a bit. Oh! I can totally use that huge monkey wrench to clog his noggin.

Okay, makeshift tools of escape, check. Now… How are we going to get this injured woman out first?

Duh! I mentally slapped myself. The other reploid females are stronger than normal humans. They can carry her out and fast. Okay, good.

I moved closer to the group. "Hey. We're getting out of here."

That made them look at me like I was stupid, mental, and grew an extra head. I'll admit to the stupid part because of my plan. But whether it was bravery or stupidity that drove me I don't care. I wanna live to see tomorrow, and find a way to get back home, or die trying.

"Has your circuits been fried?" Whispered one of the reploids. "This is a Maverick we're dealing with. A killing machine!"

"Thank you doctor obvious." I said back with a deadpanned look. "Tell me something I don't know. The situation is getting bleak now."

"What plan do you have that will help us escape this mess?" One of the many women on our group asked. Dubious.

"Look around. This is a hardware store. All the makeshift stuff we need to hold back Mr. Maverick there is at our disposal." I gestured to the stuff around us.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Said another human teenager. "We'll get killed!" Nods of approval came from the rest.

I sighed. "Look. We'll die regardless if we stay here. What happened to Ms. Cherrie," I gestured to the injured woman. "Was just a test run. You all heard what Dis said. He plans to keep only the three females of his choice. He doesn't give a damn even if the cooperation's are dealt with. He's a Maverick. He doesn't care about the three rules anymore."

"But, he'll still let us go, right?" Said another female in the group.

I looked up grimly, and judging from the humans' sudden pale complexion, they realized.

"Who said that he'll let us go alive?"

I turned away when some of them began to whimper and sob in fear and began to crawl to get the things I needed. I was aware that I was being followed.

"Y'know… You don't have to help if you don't want to, Rozalin." I murmured as I passed her the garden hose.

The red head blew a raspberry. "Nah. I want to live, please."

I really want to roll my eyes but we don't have time for that at the moment.

As Rozalin and I crawled back to our group, I began to tell them my plan. Once they all understood four brave reploid females took the job to tie Dis and push the shelf over him, which leaves me with clonking the Maverick on the head into next Tuesday.

Taking a few unnecessary breaths, I steeled my resolve and dashed towards Dis, with the monkey wrench in both hands.

"Hey, Dis!" That made him turn. Big mistake. "Lights out!" I gave a short battle cry and swung hard. There was a very, very loud clang.

"Now!" The two reploids holding the hose dashed around the incapitated Maverick in circles, pulled the hose that immobilized Dis and tied it up as best they could with little time.

Dis stumbled a bit. "You little-"

I clonked him again before signaling the last two reploids to push the shelf o him. With a resounding crash, that was our signal.

"Go, go, go!" I shouted as the few reploids carried Cherrie out before the human females followed close behind them. Adrenaline making them quick on their feet. I was he last to stay behind along with Rozalin.

We looked at each other then nodded and began to run out of there.

But it looks like Dis has other plans.

"Elm!"

~*~*†*~*~

X, Zero, and along with their units ran back to the side of the building when they heard the commotion. Blasters in ready when they arrived at the scene. They were surprised that the hostages were running out of the store and into the safety of their fellow hunters. They saw the last two out. One read headed human and one purple haired reploid holding a large monkey wrench. As the two took a few steps out, the red headed human was suddenly grabbed by the Maverick in a chock hold.

The two hunter friends noticed the visible dent on Dis' face and helmet, no doubt it was the other girl holding the wrench.

"Elm!"

"Rozalin! Let her go, you glitch headed scraping piece of metal shit!" the girl-Elm-shouted as she held the wrench she grasped in ready.

"You don't make the demands, you little reploid wench!" Dis said with a vehemence tone. His eyes were dilated with a crazed look on his face.

"You are quite the vixen, little pet. With your stature and appearance. But I can assure you that I won't fall for it again." He added as he tightened his hold on the red head, making the girl whimper.

Zero blinked and got a good look at the said reploid that the Maverick mentioned. He was taken aback by how small the girl was. She was no bigger than the body age of a twelve year old, but her physic made up for it. Quite a deceptive model she is.

"She barely reaches your chest, X." Said the blond.

"She's not supposed to be exposed to this." Added X, cocking his blaster in ready.

"Dis, release the hostage or else we'll open fire!" Sigma stated, his hand ready to draw his saber, but not before he ordered Chill Penguin's team to be ready to immobilize the Maverick without harming the human.

"I got one better. How 'bout I clonk you again to make you let her go?" Elm warned, swinging the wrench in her hand.

Sigma noticed this. "Ma'am, step away from the Maverick. He's dangerous! Stay back, we'll handle the situation."

"Ye~ah…Good luck convincing me with that excuse." The young reploid said when she turned to look at Sigma over her shoulder. "I'm really pissed off right now to follow. Sorry."

And with that she charged forward.

"That idiot is going to get killed!" Chill Penguin said from his spot along with his team.

Dis laughed at the stupidity of the purple haired reploid as she charged with a cry. "Foolish reploid."

He activated one of his blasters and fired. It hit the female directly on her chest. The impact made her sail a few feet off the ground from her original spot as she laid on the concrete asphalt motionless.

"ELM!" Rozalin cried as she watched the reploid who saved them lay there dead. "Elm…"

"Pathetic." Said Dis.

X watched the whole ordeal with stunned shocked silence. Anger began to boil within himself. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes pain. His free hand balled into fists.

She was just a civilian reploid trying to help. And now…

A white gloved hand held X's fisted one. The blue bomber snapped out of it as he looked down and saw Zero's hand holding his. Blinking he looked up to see his best friend was not facing him like he'd expect but looking forward instead. Confused, he followed the blonds line of sight. He gasped.

The downed reploid grumbled as she began to slowly sat up. The medic reploids that carried her back into their custody insisted that she didn't move and tried to lay her back down again on the gurney.

"Who has the number on that bus that hit me?" Elm groaned as she stood back up on her own two feet. She was miraculously alright, and the only thing indicating that she was, was the black singe on her chest area.

Rozalin cheered in relief when she saw the young reploid was alright. "Elm, you're okay!" But yelped when the Maverick's hold on her tightened.

"How in-"

"Dis, this is your final warning. Surrender!" Sigma stated one last time to the Maverick.

While the small exchange was happening Elm suddenly dashed towards the black Maverick. As she got close she kicked him behind the knees that made him off balance before she delivered a jab to his chin, making his head snap upwards. Seeing her chance, Elm grabbed Rozalin and told her to run.

And run she did.

"You little wench!"

The small reploid gave a startled scream when her hair was grabbed roughly by Dis, her head down, in turn making her drop to the concrete ground.

"Chill Penguin, now! Do it now!" Sigma signaled.

From Chill Penguin's spot he ordered his team to fire the cables to immobilize Dis. The class A hunter then added his assault by freezing Dis' legs and his right arm.

Zero and X didn't miss a beat when they fired at the Maverick along with their team. Making sure to not accidentally hit the young reploid.

Dis shielded himself from the attacks, which fortunately in his favor, chip the ice holding him to crack and weaken. Once he broke himself free from the ice he made quick work on grabbing the cables and pulled. The members of Chill Penguin's team, the ones holding the cable guns, were pulled along and was embarrassingly and unceremoniously crashed down from their spot on the fifth floor of the nearby building they hid in. Chill Penguin squawked from the indignity of it all.

"Annoying hunters!" Dis growled as he fired his blasters at the hunters around him.

"Everyone scatter!" Sigma's voice echoed through the blast just in time to secure the humans and escaped with minimal damage.

Smoke and dust accumulated from the damage Dis has made. The buildings and stores weren't safe from his attack. He laughed a gleeful and crazed laugh.

"How do you like that, hunters?!"

"Hey!" Was the Maverick's only warning before he was hit from behind his head.

"Instant karma is coming to get cha." Said Elm, holding the wrench she dropped before in a defensive position. Her appearance was now unruly. Her clothes, her only clothes was singed, dirty, and caked with oil and coolant. Her hair a mess.

"You don't know when to stay down, do you, youngling?" Dis said icily as he stood upright and wiped away a substance from the corner of his mouth.

The female reploid let out a shuddering breath before shrugging. "I've always known that I'm stupid and stubborn. Why not put brave in the mix?" she finished with an unplaced joke before she charged again.

And Dis was ready for her. He side stepped away and grabbed the wrench she swung as a weapon, tearing it away from her hands and throwing it a far distance away. He then grabbed her roughly by her left arm and pulled her towards him, hitting her on the stomach with a strong punch. The force of it made the young reploid unexpectedly winded and turned limp. The Maverick let her go and merely watched as she dropped to the ground, clutching her midsection as she hacked, coughed, and wheezed.

"You know, my dear. If you had not interfered for this long, I was considering of keeping you instead and released the rest of my bounty. I love a spitfire like you with such spirit, but you've dug your nose into this too far for me to be forgiving." Said Dis as he kicked the downed reploid on her side. She yelped in pain.

"Like you…would f-follow thru w-with your…deal…!" Elm gasped as she tried to get away, but a sudden from her stomach made her stop.

The Maverick placed more pressure on his foot to pass his weight that was on the young reploid's stomach. A mad smile on his face.

"Where are you going, pet? Your punishment is just beginning!" He exclaimed as he raised his foot and smashed it down on Elm's stomach. A shrilling scream escaped from the girls lips a white blinding hot pain shot out within her body and through her systems.

Screams and yells continued in par with the Maverick's insane laughter and infliction of pain as it echoed the area. Zero and X can hear every little bit of it from their hiding spot behind a turned over medic van.

"Damn it!" The blond hunter cursed and grit his teeth. He inwardly winced when another pained shrill reached his ear ports.

X visibly, flat out flinched every time a hit came in contact with the victim and a screamed sob was followed after it. "Zero…" He mewled.

"I know." Zero said as he looked over their hiding place. "I have a plan, X. We're going to get the kid out of there and kill that Maverick. No more mercy!"

~*~*†*~*~

Dis laughed in satisfaction at his handy work. The young reploid was badly and brutally beaten. Oil and blood and coolant leaked from the wounds he had made as it stained her body. Her clothes were now more tattered, her winged ear port ornaments were broken, her hair was matted, her once angelic face was not spared from the beating. Her left eye was broken and cracked, and her right arm was twisted and bent, barely hanging on from the wires that was still connected to her shoulder.

"Such a sad sight you are, pet." Dis said icily as he began to charge his blasters. "Allow me to end your misery."

Before the shot was fired someone blindsidedly tacked him to the asphalt and the result triggered his blasters to automatically go off.

X saw his chance and ran towards the injured young reploid whilst Zero distracted Dis. The blue bomber stopped for a few seconds when he saw the condition Elm was in. steeling himself he knelt down and carefully lifted her off the asphalt and ran away from the area towards the medics.

"Hang in there, help is on the way…"

~*~*†*~*~

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts all over.

I cringed and I let out a mew. Usually that would be embarrassing, but I didn't give a damn anymore. I don't want to be here anymore!

I want my mommy and daddy…

"Hang in there, help is on the way…"

I heard someone say. I couldn't tell who, my hearing is so muddled like I'm listening under water. I only have the barest inkling of what's happening beyond my consciousness.

"Get her in immediate care, now! I need to go back and help the others."

"We'll do all we can. Go!"

Wait, don't go. I haven't said thank you to the one that helped me. Wait!

"Good Lord. She's severely damaged! Quick, get the van ready!"

I'm so sleepy. So tired. But I have to stay awake.

I have to-

**TBC**

**A/N:** -headdesk- Ugh….. So long. I swear my hands hurt. Okay. On a different note; belated Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!

Gosh I know I'm late, family reunion and all that. Hope you can forgive me.

So how was the chapter? I worked hard on it. My original plan in this chapter was that Elm could hold on her own and be all kinda cool. But I've settled with her being all like inexperienced and could only do so much since she's there.

I would like to know what you guys think. And hope to see you again in the next chapter. Bye-bye.


End file.
